146602-long-dungeon-ques
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Exhibitions? BGs? | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- o_o Really? I feel like it's blindingly fast. Spent some time leveling my engineer yesterday. She hit 49 before she'd even finished the Falkrin place in Malgrave (haven't even touched the Pell storyline). That was ridiculous. When I leveled my first character back last year, I hit 50 some time toward the end of Western Grimvault (or was it Blighthaven? It's been a while, but I know it was somewhere around there), so my character's hitting 50 a full 2 zones earlier than usual... | |} ---- ---- Use the renown xp flask and the one you get from your login rewards (or does it come from your bag? I forget). I went from 26->50 in 7 hours. Though, I feel like if I did that on my first room is have been cheating myself. Edited November 10, 2015 by SlyJeff | |} ---- And here is the reason we have so many people stepping into veteran dungeons without a clue of what to expect. There really needs to be a L50 version of the dungeons before Veteran that is made worthwhile for people to run.. Maybe reward iLevel 70 gear as an alternative to running Adventures | |} ---- Normal dungeons are already faceroll easy. Were they overnerfed or something? I was there at lvl 25 in KV, asked my group if they wanted explanation or should we just wing it, they are all in favor of winging it. Maybe 4 of us are alts, but our interrupts were pathetic, and one of the DPS dies to everything, everywhere. (I guess he wants to cupcake around?). We still one shot all the bosses. Likewise in norm SSM. Our group didn't give a cupcake about interrupts or telegraphs because our level 50 healer with max AA just healed through all the bads - ie: tank having 45 stacks of chime debuff type of bad. Pretty sure we wiped to trash more often than to bosses. :lol: I agree with you on the L50 dungeons, with the same/extra mechanics as vets, but with less lethal damage. Because the current normal mode really isn't teaching anyone anything besides "I've seen the fight". | |} ---- use the renown xp flask and do what m8?how you did that 26-50 in 7 hours? i am 25 atm and i used to take like a lvl on bgs and now i dont take more than 2 bars! i tried to go do story quests but if i want to see the lore i have to start from lower that dosnt gave any exp at all! What is the faster way to lvl up ? Edited November 10, 2015 by Phantom D. Saiyan Jin | |} ---- So one thing is, I have a sub, which also helps. I forget the name of the other flask (but I believe you get it from login rewards) that gives you something like 100% extra xp boost for 4 hours. So sub (25%) + renown flask (10%) + authenticator (2%) + rested xp (100%) + login reward flask (100%) and you end up leveling every four quests or so if you stick with the main zone stories and quest as high as you can (move to the next zone as quickly as you can- don't try to complete all the quests in a zone). It's pretty ridiculous, even after your rested xp wears off. If someone knows the name of the login reward flask and posts it, I'm sure that would be helpful. | |} ----